A Very Torchwood Christmas
by CassBoy
Summary: Até os membros de Torchwood tinham um Natal. Exceto por ele. Fic de Natal desse ship que eu adoro muito! Jack & Ianto!


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo de Torchwood, ou seja são do Russell T. Davies e da BBC, e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Romance - Slash Janto (Jack/Ianto) – É bem leve, mas se não curte a ideia do Jack-Delícia-Harkness se pegando com o Ianto-Fofura-Jones, pode fechar.

**Beta:** Seria a AnarcoGirl, mas ela não conseguiu betar a tempo... mas a notinha dela vem em breve!

**Sinopse:** Até os membros de Torchwood tinham um Natal. Exceto por ele.

**Nota: **Natal em Torchwood! É. Eles merecem, esses lindos!

**Link: **A música que aparece nesse capítulo é _White Christmas. _Muito perfeita. Mais ainda cantada pelo John Barrowman. Segue o link. h*ttp:/w*ww.*youtub*e.c*om/w*atch?v=jSPpjpIEMyU

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Very Torchwood Christmas<strong>_

O Capitão Jack Harkness terminava a sua décima inspeção completa do complexo de Torchwood, entrando em sua sala com passos arrastados. Largou-se em sua cadeira e fixou o olhar na minúscula árvore de Natal que Ianto tinha colocado lá algumas semanas antes. O homem de olhos azuis e cabelos pretos suspirou profundamente, recriminando-se por desejar que acontecesse algo em algum lugar da cidade, apenas para ter algo para fazer e ter sua equipe reunida. Mas a verdade é que aquele Natal estava sendo péssimo.

Não que seus Natais fossem os melhores do mundo. De fato, depois de ver o menino Jesus nascer no meio de Fevereiro, a festa perdia um pouco do seu sentido. E, naqueles momentos em que a humanidade era envolvida de um espírito de comunhão, de amor e fraternidade, Jack sentia-se extremamente só. Porque seus laços eram sempre efêmeros demais. Qual era o propósito de se ligar a alguém apenas para ver o tempo passar e levar tudo embora?

No entanto, ele sempre tinha sua equipe ao seu lado. Mas não naquele ano. Era o primeiro Natal desde a morte de Tosh e Owen. De certa forma, os dois eram solitários como ele. Embora Owen sempre passasse a maior parte da noite de Natal na rua, Tosh costumava lhe fazer companhia no hub (oh, e também Susie, antes dos eventos trágicos de sua morte). Ianto tinha ido visitar sua família, como de costume; e a mais novata do time, Gwen, obviamente tinha seus compromissos com seu marido, praticamente membro honorário da equipe, Rhys. O que o deixava sozinho.

Já deveria estar acostumado com aquilo. Enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco e tirou o cartão que Ianto havia lhe dado antes de sair. Sorriu melancolicamente ao lembrar-se do "garoto do café". De alguma forma tivera esperanças de receber um convite para passar o Natal com a família Jones. O que tinha com o garoto às vezes o deixava confuso. Sentia que estavam se aproximando de uma linha perigosa. Perigosa para Ianto, claro. Jack tinha consciência de que seus relacionamentos geralmente não terminavam bem para a outra pessoa. E, sendo egoísta, ele não queria mais uma cicatriz para as muitas que tinha no coração.

De repente o capitão sentiu-se abafado pelo silêncio (ou quase silêncio, porque sempre havia alguma bugiganga fazendo um barulho esquisito no hub) daquele lugar. Levantou-se de um salto e rumou para a saída. Um pouco de ar fresco lhe faria bem. Talvez pudesse achar um pub, beber um scotch e encontrar alguém para lhe fazer companhia na noite de Natal.

A noite estava bastante fria e muito provavelmente nevaria de novo, aumentando a fina camada branca que cobria as ruas, os telhados e as copas das árvores. Jack embrulhou-se mais no seu casaco e caminhou a esmo pelas ruas de Cardiff. Ianto tinha pegado a SUV emprestada para ir até a casa de Rhiannon e Johnny no subúrbio da cidade. Mas Jack não se importava de andar a pé. De fato, andar era até melhor para distrair seus pensamentos.

Aqui e acolá, os símbolos natalinos piscavam: árvores, estrelas, anjos. Em umas duas esquinas ele viu corais entoando _Silent Night, Little Drummer Boy _e outras canções tradicionais. Não havia muita gente nas ruas, mas cruzou com algumas famílias e grupos de amigos, provavelmente voltando da igreja ou indo para uma casa onde se confraternizariam. Algumas crianças sorriram para Jack quando passavam e o capitão se esforçava para sorrir de volta.

Passou por vários pubs, mas não entrou em nenhum. Sentia que precisava continuar caminhando. Quando percebeu, estava de volta à Baía de Cardiff, não muito distante do hub. Deu um sorriso amargo e encostou-se às grades do deck que dava para o mar, iluminado pelas luzes da cidade, as do Millenium Centre em destaque. Mexeu no bolso do casaco e tirou novamente o cartão que havia ganhado do seu galês atrevido. Era um daqueles cartões musicais, muito bonito e elegante – como Ianto era e gostava das coisas. Abriu-o e deixou a melodia encher o ar à sua volta.

_White Christmas. _Uma das suas favoritas. Por algum motivo, o fazia lembrar-se da Península de Boeshane e suas praias de areia branca. Ainda havia Natal em sua época de criança, um pouco diferente do que era no século 21, mas ainda assim Natal. Fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela nostalgia que aquela música lhe trazia.

_I'm dreaming of a White Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the treetops glisten_

_And children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow_

De início ele nem reparou que uma voz acompanhava a melodia do cartão. Foi só quando braços quentes o envolveram e o tom suave e modulado soou bem perto de seu ouvido é que ele percebeu. Não foi difícil reconhecer a voz. Por mais que quisesse se manter em uma zona segura, a presença dele o enchia daquela alegria inexplicável. Seu coração palpitou e ele sorriu de imediato, sem conseguir se conter.

- Ianto... – murmurou, mas o outro continuou a cantar baixinho em seu ouvido.

_I'm dreaming of a White Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases by white… _

O capitão Harkness puxou Ianto mais para perto, continuando de olhos fechados, apenas ouvindo e sentindo o calor dele a lhe aquecer. Enquanto o outro cantava, lentamente eles se balançavam, no compasso da música. Toda a melancolia havia sumido e só existia Ianto no mundo, para Jack.

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white_

Ianto terminou de cantar e beijou-lhe o pescoço com suavidade. Jack fechou o cartão, interrompendo a melodia e virou-se devagar. Sua boca buscou a do outro, com doçura em um primeiro momento, mas logo o beijo se aprofundou, as duas línguas tocando-se com avidez, os lábios avermelhando-se com o atrito – ainda que esse fosse suavizado pela saliva molhada e quente. Seus corpos estavam colados, todo o frio da noite de inverno esquecido.

- Feliz Natal. – sussurrou o homem mais novo, vermelho e ofegante, depois de terminado o longo beijo.

- Feliz... Natal. – o capitão respondeu, ainda dominado pela surpresa e pelo contentamento. – Como... como você me encontrou?

Ianto deu um de seus sorrisos sardônicos e beijou o mais velho antes de responder:

- Eu pus um rastreador no cartão. – sua voz era um tanto presunçosa. Ianto se orgulhava de ser inteligente. – Eu sabia que você o guardaria consigo.

- Você sabia? – Jack perguntou, fingindo incredulidade com a atitude do outro.

- Claro que sabia, capitão. – Ianto provocou.

- Mas, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Jack fez a pergunta que era mais importante. – Achei que estaria com a sua família.

- E eu estava. – o galês respondeu. – Mas você não achou que eu ia te deixar sozinho na noite de Natal, achou? Eu pensei em te convidar para ir comigo, mas, sinceramente, Jack, não sei se Rhi e Johnny estão preparados... eu não sei, iria ser estranho.

- Você deixou sua família por mim? – o capitão perguntou, pego de surpresa.

- Bom, eu estava lá para a ceia, para o espetáculo que foi Johnny de Papai Noel, dei os presentes de Mica e David... – Ianto respondeu, dando de ombros. – É o suficiente.

Jack não respondeu. Apenas sorriu para Ianto, o seu galês, seu garoto do chá. Os braços do capitão apertaram ainda mais o corpo do outro e ele encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Obrigado. – murmurou, beijando-lhe de leve o pescoço.

Dessa vez Ianto foi quem ficou em silêncio, apenas sentindo o calor de Jack. Timidamente, os flocos de neve começaram a cair, leves e faceiros, a maioria derretendo ao tocar os rostos dos dois homens abraçados. Alguns, entretanto, se acumularam em seu casacos e em seus cabelos. A Baía de Cardiff estava silenciosa e deserta. O único som que havia era o discreto bater de dois corações em sintonia e as respirações profundas, que se condensavam em nuvens de vapor.

- É melhor a gente sair dessa neve, antes de pegarmos um resfriado. – Ianto disse, quando a neve começava a deixar uma sensação molhada e fria em seus cabelos.

- Antes de _você _pegar um resfriado. – Jack corrigiu e o outro fez cara de quem não ligava.

- Eu passei no hub e deixei umas coisas que trouxe da ceia da Rhi. – Ianto comentou, começando a andar na direção da SUV, estacionada ali perto. – Você vai adorar o peru recheado!

O capitão Harkness continuou parado no mesmo lugar, o coração batendo violentamente agora, as nuvens de vapor surgindo rapidamente, com sua respiração acelerada. Ele estava completamente dividido e sem saber o que fazer.

- Ianto! – chamou, em um impulso, mas arrependeu-se assim que o outro virou-se, com olhos curiosos. Valeria a pena cruzar a linha que ele mesmo traçara? Teria coragem de arriscar-se? Conseguiria proteger Ianto do maior perigo que o galês corria, o próprio Jack?

- Jack? – Ianto chamou, voltando alguns passos, diante do silêncio prolongado do capitão.

- Eu só... – Jack hesitou. – Eu só queria dizer... Feliz Natal.

Ianto piscou algumas vezes, confuso. Tinha certeza de que não era aquilo que Jack queria lhe dizer. Mas o capitão era um homem de muitos mistérios – parte do motivo de seu encantamento por ele. Ianto era paciente, era persistente e, acima de tudo, o amava. Mesmo que não conseguisse dizer com todas as letras nem para si mesmo, mas o amava. E, porque amava, esperaria. Porque amava, enfrentaria as dúvidas que tinha. Porque amava, estaria sempre ao lado dele.

- Feliz Natal, de novo, Jack. – respondeu, andando até ele e tomando-lhe o braço. – Agora vamos, antes que eu realmente fique doente. E você sabe muito bem que Torchwood está perdida sem o bom Ianto por lá.

- Absolutamente! – Jack sorriu e entrelaçou sua mão na do outro.

Talvez não naquela noite, mas, um dia, esperava ser capaz de admitir o que sentia por aquele galês que lhe conduzia, agora. Esperava ser maior que o medo de ferir e de se machucar. Esperava que pudesse ser forte para proteger Ianto. Porque sabia que o amava e o queria consigo e para si. Entretanto, o que podia fazer, por ora, era dar a seu galês uma noite de Natal inesquecível...

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota do Autor: <strong>Bom, nem todos os meus leitores regulares vão ler essa fic, mas mesmo assim desejo através dela um Feliz Natal! Tudo de bom nesse restinho de 2011 e que 2012 venha com alegria, esperanças e forças renovadas! Merry Christmas pra todos nós!


End file.
